Somewhere on a Beach
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Team Arrow takes a trip to Miami,Florida to stop a dangerous drug operation that originated in Starling City. The team stays at Oliver's family old vacation home and they soon find out the weather isn't the only thing that is hot.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not had a chance to write an Olicity fic in a very long time! I've been so busy with work. I am so far behind on Arrow! Thankfully Netflix will be getting Arrow very soon and I can catch up! I really hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review and a like! I value every opinion!**

"Okay can we all take a vote?" Felicity asked as the jet began to descend towards the runway. "Let's always take missions that have the phrase beach house in it."

"I'd vote yes," Diggle agreed pulling his sunglasses off his blue tank top and placing them on his face. "Miami here I come!"

"Well I did shipwreck on an island for a very long time. I think I will pass," Oliver remarked. Oliver had remained quiet the majority of the flight.

"Not even the Queen of sulking can kill my positive vibes," Felicity said ignoring Oliver's grumpy mood. She had noticed something had been eating at him these past few days. Ever since they agreed to take the case Felicity had found in Florida .

Felicity had been trailing an illegal drug operation that had originated in Starling City. They were using a spin-off drug of Vertigo known as Oblivion. Oliver and the team had come very close to busting their drug operation a month ago, but sadly a few of the more important members higher up the drug chain were not present when Oliver and Diggle busted the operation. After trying to find leads for weeks Felicity final caught wind of the operation rebuilding in Miami, Florida.

Felicity had intel that a big deal was going to take place in two days. According to the text messages she had hacked into, the deal was supposed to take place at twelve o' clock at a place yet to be disposed yet. If all went according to plan,the location was supposed to be revealed tomorrow.

Oliver had originally just wanted to go down for the one day. After continuous pleading and begging on the behalf of Felicity, Oliver caved h zin and decided the team could head down early. Oliver's family had purchased a beach house several years ago. It used to be a frequent vacationing spot for the Queens. Felicity had pointed out the a little relaxation could be good for the team. Also she noted that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a lay of the land. Miami was a bit larger than Starling. Surely Queen Consolidated could survive three days without the two of them.

The jet touched down on the runway and after a minute came to a complete stop. They grabbed their luggage and headed toward the exit. Their flight had only taken them three hours.

"Owning a private jet sure does have a multitude of advantages. No luggage check, no paying for overpriced tickets, no flight delays, and not having to sit in front of a future soccer star," Felicity said as she carried her luggage down the stairs. Instantly the humidity hit her. "Well I am glad I wore my tank top. Phew it's hot."

"How far of a drive to the beach house?" Diggle asked curiously.

"About thirty minutes unless we hit traffic," Oliver answered reminiscing on his vacation here. He remembered Thea splashing him with the salty ocean water while his parents watched from their beach chairs planted in the sand. Thea would always to try to build sand castles but fail miserably. She would always build them to close to the water line and the tide would always rise and destroy her creation. Oliver had always preferred the sea life. His parents had gotten him a snorkel and he would spend hours attempting to catch fish with his bare hands. He never succeeded but that never kept him from returning the next time and trying it all over again. He did try to pick up a crab once, but quickly changed his mind after its pinchers latched on to his fingers.

In that moment Oliver wished he could return to the innocence of his childhood. He closed his eyes and pictured his whole family returning to the beach house together. His father still alive with his arm wrapped around his mother. His mother laughing at a joke his father had told. Thea gearing to go to the beach with a shovel and a castle mold in her hands. Then there was him. A snorkel dangling from his neck . He was ready to explore the sea life.

A hand on his shoulder jarred him from his vision and brought him back to reality. The reality where his father committed suicide and murder in front of his eyes to ensure that he survived. Where his father gave him a list of people that had failed the city he thought so proudly of. The reality where his mother worked with Malcolm Meryln to destroy the glades. The reality where Thea had become defiant and started using drugs. How he longed to go back to the vision he had devised. The reality where he spent five years in living hell.

"Oliver are you ready? The rental car is here," Diggle said looking a little concerned.

"Yeah sorry I was just remembering a few things," Oliver explained knowing that he needed to return his focus on reality. He picked up his luggage off the ground and caught a glimpse of Felicity. She was looking at him as if she was concerned. She was always harder to convince than Diggle was. She was highly talented at seeing through his lies. He was glad that she decided not to press on the matter. He helped her place her luggage in the trunk and then opened the door to her seat.

The car ride to the beach house was a quiet one. Oliver stared out the window most of the time and Felicity knew something was really going on with him. Deciding that she didn't want to make him even more upset than he already was, she avoided poking the bear with a stick. Diggle would spark up a conversation every now and then between the two of them, but sadly she couldn't keep the conversation flowing.

They pulled into their destination after forty minutes. They had hit a small patch of traffic, but nothing that was too time delaying.

"Wow Oliver, this place is amazing," Felicity complemented in complete awe. She had a mental debate with herself on convincing Oliver to let her move into the beautiful house before her.

"Thanks. Please make yourselves at home," he offered seeing the excited looks on their faces. They quickly unloaded their luggage into the four bedroom beach house. After unpacking a few items, Felicity quickly slipped into her bikini. It had been years since she had been on a beach. She had been to busy with her schooling and her I.T. job. Felicity had just bought the bikini yesterday. She decided to go with a red Victoria Secret bikini. Sure it may look a little bit skimpy, but maybe it would attract the attention of a certain someone.

Even though he was extremely moody and she knew nothing would ever happen between them, she had still fallen for him. It was one of those feelings that made her feel like a school girl fawning over the handsomest boy in class all over again. She knew he was out of her league, but her fantasies didn't seem to get the memo. Every now and then he would just glance at her and her stomach would turn into a acrobat. The way he would say her names at times would make her want to collapse to her knees. Why was he so irresistible?

She finished putting on the bikini and got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The bright red really popped on her light skin tone. Hopeful she could get his eyes to pop when he got a look at her. Satisfied with her appearance, Felicity headed toward the door and swung it open confidentiality. A figure was standing with his fist up in a knocking position where the door once was.

"Oliver?" She asked baffled. Her confident swagger deflated like a balloon. She felt her stomach tense up as she met his eyes.

"Felicity, hi..oh wow um you look beach ready," Oliver said noticing the red suit. She could tell he was taken aback by the bikini.

"Wha... what are you doing outside my door? Oh and this?" She asked indicating to her bikini. "This is just something I uh.. I pulled out of my closet." She wanted to downplay the bikini. As much as she wanted him to know that she bought it in hopes to impress him, she absolutely would die if he found out.

"I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay. Diggle already headed out to the beach. I was seeing if you were ready to join him?" Oliver answered still taking in the sight in front of him.

Felicity was about to say yes when she felt that her knot that was holding the top part of her bikini up was feeling a little loose. "Yeah just give me one second. I need to retie this knot up here. It's so hard to get it right when you are tying it from a weird angle," she said getting ready to excuse herself into the bathroom.

'Let me help," he offered. Felicity felt her stomach drop. Was she living in fantasy or reality right now?

"What?" She asked truly at a loss for words. She was pretty sure her cheeks were now matching the color of her bathing suit.

"Let me fix it for you. You said it was hard to tie by yourself, so let me tie it for you," he responded. She could not believe her ears. "Turn around."

Still in shock she followed his instructions. She felt the heat of his body as he moved behind her. He gently brushed her hair out of the way to the side. His fingers grazing her bare shoulders. His fingers gently began undoing the loose knot she had created. His fingers brushed against her skin. She felt shivers run down her spine. He finished the knot with a tightening pull, and his finger trailed a string down her back. Her breath caught in her chest as he returned her hair to its original position. She turned around and found she was looking at his chest. She slowly raised her gaze and was met by his eyes.

"Well uh... th... thank you for uh... for uh helping me put my suit on. Not that you actually put it on me or anything! That would be highly inappropriate and super awkward. I mean you just retied the tie that I had done originally but since I can't do simple things I messed up,"She rambled super nervous as to how close she was to him. He didn't say anything for a minute and she was getting super nervous. "Well uh... you wanna..uh go to the beach?"

"You go on ahead. I will catch up with you guys in a few," Oliver answered. He then broke eye contact and back a few steps away.

"Alright, see you in a few then," Felicity responded as she tried to keep a calm composure while exiting the room. When she was out the back door, she took a second to let her brain catch up with her heart. Her heart felt like it was beating faster than it ever had before. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened as she began heading towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys I am so obsessed with writing this fan fic right now oh my gosh! That is good news for you guys because you already get another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, likes, and follows this story has gotten! I loved reading all your reviews and a special thank you for the one fan who mentioned my other fan fic 'The Vacation'. You really brought a smile to my face when you said you were a fan of it ! I Love every single one of you and please keep leaving reviews and likes! I love interacting with each and every one of you!**

Felicity arrived at the beach to find Diggle already in the water. She saw his beach towel laid out in the sand. Finding a beach chair, she placed all her belongings in the chair and hurried to join Diggle in the ocean.

"Hey Felicity," Diggle greeted as she stepped into the warm water. "Is Oliver coming?"

"I believe he will be out in a few minutes," she replied hoping Diggle would not see her blushing. She waded out waist deep and felt more relaxed with each step she took. The oceans calm waves rocked her body in a soothing swaying motion. The water hitting the shore was a sound that Felicity could easily fall to sleep to. Above seagulls cried out as they flew overhead.

"Felicity watch out," she heard Diggle yell as she snapped out of her own little world of serenity. Before she could even react, a giant wave pushed her body back towards the shore. Her head went underwater and salty water rushed up her nose. After the wave finished its designated coarse, Felicity wound up on the sandy shore. Diggle rushed over to the coughing Felicity. Sand now covered her arms and one half of her face.

"Are you alright?" Diggle asked putting his hand on her back. She was still trying to cough up some of the sea water that she had accidentally inhaled.

"Yeah, although I think I may have swallowed Nemo," she joked as she began wiping the sand off her arm. "Mind helping me up?"

"Sure," he answered chuckling. He grabbed her hand and lifted her back on to her feet. After brushing off a little bit more sand she decided to head back to her chair and grab her deflated float off her chair. Ten minutes later a very light headed Felicity made her way back to the water with a fully inflated pink float. She waded out into the water until she was about knee deep and then hopped onto the float. She then paddled the float out a little bit farther into the ocean. She figured the waves would eventually drift her back to the shore. When she felt she was a far enough away from the shore, she leaned her head back on the inflated headrest and relaxed. The crying of the birds and the gentle sounds of the waves brought her back to the world of serenity. The mild waves rocked the float back and forth and it took everything she had not to drift off to sleep.

Oliver had finally made his way out to the beach after about twenty minutes .He was shirtless and dressed in his blue swim trunks. He saw a bright pink float on the water far out from the shore. Diggle was lying on a beach towel listening to music through his earbuds. He still had his shades on and must have fallen asleep because he didn't notice Oliver when he approached.

Deciding relaxation didn't sound like such a bad idea, Oliver walked over to the beach chair beside what he presumed to be Felicity's chair. He set up an umbrella and sunk into the chair. He must have underestimated how tired he actually was because one minute he was staring at the ocean, and the next minute he was waking up to a feeling of pressure on his leg. A seagull was perched on top of his left leg. He moved his leg a bit and the bird flew off with a loud cry.

He turned his head to find that he was not alone. Felicity was laying beside him. She was sunbathing in her beautiful red bikini. He had really been taken by surprise when her door opened and she was wearing that. He wanted to lose control of himself so bad in that moment. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way about her. She was something that was pure, and he was something tainted. He was damaged and broken in numerous ways. She deserved better than him. She deserved somebody who could bring her nothing but happiness, and not someone whose life had seemed to be without if for far to long. No matter how many times he told himself these things though, he still wanted her. She was like a slow toxin seeping through his every pore. Every passing day he yearned for her more and more. He was getting drunk off of her deadly poison. Eventually he was going to run out of ways to stop the toxin from taking control over him.

"Stare any longer and I am going to start charging by the hour," Felicity accused sitting up in her beach chair.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out there," Oliver said turning his gaze away.

"Uh-huh sure, well glad to see you are awake princess. Diggle and I wanted to know if you wanted to play some beach volleyball?" Felicity asked turning her body towards him.

"Yeah sure," he said sitting up and stretching a little bit. "What are we doing for teams?"

"Well I thought it would be you and me. Diggle is vowing that he can kick both of our butts combined," Felicity answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh does he now?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, alright come on I wanna play before it gets too dark," Felicity said standing up. Oliver followed suit and the headed over to the volleyball net. Diggle was holding a volley ball with a smirk on his face.

"Bout time you all showed up. I was beginning to think you were both intimidated by the challenge,"Diggle trash talked.

"I never took you for the trash talking type," Felicity said ducking under the net to get to the other side. Oliver was by her side after a second and it took all of her focus not to stare at his chest. She had done her fair share of staring while he was sleeping. She felt like a horrible person, but she couldn't stop herself from glancing every few minutes. She had really gotten to study his scars and tattoos.

Diggle smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He spun the ball and threw it up in the air a couple of times before letting it fall back down into his waiting hands. "Ready?" He asked looking at the two. They both nodded and he tossed the ball up in the air and hit it over the net. The ball went flying towards Felicity and she met the ball with her palms. The ball went back into the air and headed towards Oliver. He spiked the ball over the fence. Diggle dove with his fists held out together. The ball hit his fists and traveled back over the fence. Diggle scrambled to get back onto his feet as Felicity hit the ball straight over the fence. Diggle was not quick enough to make it to the other side of the playing field and the ball met sand.

"Well played," he said dusting a bit of sand off of his chest. They continued to play for awhile until it came down to the game point. Diggle's trash talk was well backed up by his performance. The score was tied and was down to the final point. Whichever team scored next would win. It was Felicity's turn to serve. She hit the ball over the net and Diggle easily met the ball. He knocked it back over the fence towards Oliver. Oliver set the ball soaring back over the net causing Diggle to hurry back to greet it. He made it in time and forcefully hit the ball sending it further back on Oliver and Felicity's side of the playing field. The ball was going straight down the middle and without realizing it, they were both trying to meet the ball. With both of their focuses on the ball, they collided into one another. Oliver landed on top of Felicity pinning her to the ground. The volley ball that they had been chasing after smacked Oliver right on the bare skin of his back.

For a moment they just stared at each other, both of them trying to comprehend what just happened. Felicity's hair lay sprawled out in the sand. Felicity was growing more and more aware of his warm body pressed against hers. His raw skin touching hers. He was so warm and she wanted to kiss him ever so badly in that moment. She knew by the way his eyes were drinking her in that he wanted to as well. She knew he would show restraint though. This was Oliver Queen she was talking about.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his eyes seemed to search hers for any indication pain. She wanted to mumble " _Oh I'm more than okay_ " very badly but she knew it wouldn't go over well.

"I'm fine, but umm your are uh kinda squishing me here. Not that I'm calling you heavy or anything because you aren't. It's just that you are kind of laying on me and it is hot. Not hot as in sexy hot but hot as in we are in very hot weather and your sweaty body is on top of me and oh my gosh that sounds even worse! Not.. I can't.. I'm just gonna shut up now before I keep talking myself in a big hole," Felicity rambled nervously. Her breaths felt labored and she was sure he could notice.

She felt the weight and heat of his body leave her as he pushed off the sand beside her and stood up. He bent down and offered her a hand up. She took it and felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Way to watch where you are going," Diggle said a smile spreading across his face. "As promised, I whooped both of your asses. Now as beach volleyball champion, I declare that we go back to the beach house and let me whip up some homemade margaritas."

"Can't argue with that," Felicity agreed happy Diggle didn't mention the whole body on body action they had going on over here.

"I'll meet you two back at the beach house," he replied giving them a wink. He quickly took off excited to make some margaritas.

"Good game," Felicity said as they began walking towards the beach chairs.

"Thanks, you too. You play really well," Oliver complemented. They had reached the chairs and they began collecting their items.

"Thanks," she replied appreciating the complement.

"Hey sorry I ran into you. I should have watched where I was going," he apologized.

"Don't sweat it. You can ram into me anytime," Felicity said before she realized what she said. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped all of her belongings in the sand to cup her mouth with her hands. Oliver stared at her and watched as her face turned a very bright shade of red. "I uh...I just uh," she started as she bent down and began gathering her belongings, " I just remembered I have something to do that requires me not to be here."

Oliver watched as she finished picking up her stuff and ran away in pure embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I was very devious when making this chapter. I cannot stop writing for this story. I am so glad all of you are seeming to love it! The reviews I am getting are so amazing, and I thank everyone who took time out of their day to read this fic. I love all of you so much and thank you so much for the positive encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wish you good luck with the evilness I have created!**

Oliver entered the beach house to find Diggle in the kitchen. He had found a blender and had begun mixing ingredients in it.

"Hey John, where's Felicity?" Oliver asked curiously as he took a seat in a bar stool.

"She ran in here and yelled that she needed to take a shower. Why is something going on between you two?" He asked curiously.

"No why would you think that?" He asked defensively.

"Well she did look a little flustered when she came running in. Anything I need to know?" Diggle asked. Oliver knew he wasn't pressuring him to tell him anything.

"No she just said something inappropriate by accident and got embarrassed by it," he responded hoping that answer would satisfy Diggle's curiosity. He could tell Diggle knew that there was more to the story then what he was letting on. Thankfully Diggle just raised an eyebrow and let the conversation slide.

"Alright. Well do you have any preference on the flavoring of your poison?" Diggle asked changing the subject. "I have peach, raspberry, mango, or lime at your disposal. "

"I'll take peach," Oliver answered.

"One peach margarita coming right up," Diggle said sounding way to excited. Oliver was starting to wonder if Diggle had tasted some of the merchandise before making the sale. A door opened behind Oliver and he glanced back to catch a glimpse of her. She had changed into pajama set consisting of a bright pink tank top and white shorts with a pink bow around the waistband.

She came and took her seat beside him on the bar stool. The smell of peaches filled his nose and he couldn't decipher whether it was coming from his margarita Diggle was making, or if it was from her. Her hair was still damp and she had a towel hanging off her shoulders. She glanced over at him and he noticed her cheeks started to turn a little pink.

"Hey Felicity! What flavor margarita would you like? We have mango, peach, lime, and raspberry," Diggle asked greeting her. He was just finishing Oliver's. Diggle grabbed a glass and began pouring in the orange liquid. He topped the drink off with a peach slice on the edge of the rim of the glass.

"I'll take raspberry," she answered with a smile.

"Good choice," Diggle praised as he rinsed out the glass jar of the blender in the sink. He grabbed some ice cubes out of the freezer and began working on her mix.

"Hey," Oliver said getting her attention. She looked over at him and he noticed her fingers tap nervously on her leg. She was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey uh hi... yeah sorry about what I said earlier I promise I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she apologized nervously.

"Don't worry about it. All is forgotten," he said placing his hand on hers causing her to stop her nervous tapping. He felt her tense up at his touch. He removed his hand after a second not wanting to linger for too long.

She swallowed hard and barley moved a muscle. "Oh uh thanks then," she said nervously. The sound of Diggle starting the blender caused her to jump in shock.

 _"Was he actually flirting with her or was he just being his normally charming self? Sometimes he was so hard to read. Surely he had noticed by now how nervous he made her,"_ she thought to herself.

"Here we go," Diggle said turning off the blender. "One Raspberry margarita for the lovely lady." Diggle added the raspberry on the rim of the glass and pushed it over to her.

"Diggle, did you happen to sample some of the tequila before making our margaritas?" Felicity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well number one I had to make sure the tequila wasn't poisoned. I made the ultimate sacrifice on both of your behalves. Second of all, I think the Volleyball Champion deserves a victory drink! Don't you?" He asked with a boastful tone.

"Absolutely," Felicity answered stifling a laugh. She had never seen this side of Diggle and she was loving every second of it.

"Good. Well as champion of beach volleyball I would like to make a toast," Diggle boasted once more. He was not going to let either one of them forget about his victory any time soon. "I love each one of you guys like my family. We are probably going to face many hardships, but we will get together through anything as a team; as a family," he continued raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that," Oliver agreed lifting his glass up as well. "I seriously thought that I needed to do this alone. You both proved me wrong."

"I know I wasn't to sure about this team when I first joined, but there is nothing I would rather do then help you guys. I'm actually making a difference now in the world. That's something I have always wanted to do," Felicity said raising her glass to meet theirs. They clinked their glasses together and all took a sip.

"Wow this is strong," Felicity said swallowing the first sip.

"That's the what makes them so special," Diggle smiled giving her a wink. She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"We should play a game or something," Felicity suggested. Both Oliver and Diggle stared at her with quizzical looks on their faces. "Nothing like spin the bottle or anything," Felicity added reminiscing on her wild college days.

"We may have some old board games or something in the closet," Oliver suggested. He took another sip of his drink.

"Okay, and we should add a twist to it or something. Make it more fun for us," she proposed.

"I'm honestly down for anything right now," Diggle said accepting the challenge.

"Let me see what all we have," Oliver said setting his drink down on the counter. He stood up and headed over to the closet.

"Alright I have Scrabble, Monopoly, Yahtzee, Headbands, and Scene It," Oliver said scavenging through the closet.

"I love headbands!" Felicity exclaimed. The tequila was starting to hit her.

"So Headbands it is," Oliver said pulling out the game.

"Let's do it," Diggle said.

"Alright and what's the twist Felicity?" Oliver asked, still finding it hard to believe they were actually going to play games tonight. He felt like this woman could get him to do a lot of things that he never would do. He brought over the game they had chosen and placed it on the coffee table.

Felicity looked like she was in deep thought until her face lit up. "Okay, okay I got it! First, do we have anymore alcohol besides tequila?"She asked with a wicked grin on her face. Her margarita was near empty now.

"Yeah we have a full cabinet full," Oliver said starting to see where this was going to go.

"Okay so if the person who is wearing the headband guesses what is on top of their head correctly, the two people answering yes or no to the questions will have to say an interesting thing about themselves and then drink a shot glass full of their alcohol of choice. If after five yes or no questions the person wearing the headband does not figure out the word, they too have to say an interesting fact about themselves and drink a shot. Sound good?" Felicity asked finished with her explanation.

"Why the hell not," Oliver said finishing off his margarita. He decided that maybe he should actually let loose for once and actually had some fun. It had been way too long since he had actually enjoyed himself with a group of people. He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and selected the preferred bottles of alcohol for everyone. He grabbed three shot glasses as well and brought everything back to the coffee table. Handing Diggle and Felicity their bottles and corresponding shot glasses.

"Who wants to wear the headband first?" He asked opening up the game box. Felicity's hand shot up like a child in school. Oliver handed her the band to wrap around her head. She placed it on her head eagerly. Oliver instructed her to close her eyes as he selected a random word from the pile. He then gently put the word in the slot of the headband. Felicity began laughing really hard.

"What?" He asked a gigging Felicity.

"Sorry, sorry your hands just tickled me that's all," she said through laughter.

"Somebody is enjoying the tequila," Diggle said pleased.

"Alright Felicity you can open your eyes now," Oliver instructed.

"Alright is it a type of animal?" She asked right off the bat.

"No," Diggle answered.

"Is it a household object?" She questioned.

"Yes," Oliver said.

"Is it big?" Felicity asked causing both Diggle and Oliver to glance at each other for a brief second. "Shame on you two! Answer the question!"

"No,"Diggle said smiling wide.

"Is it in the bedroom?" She said shaking her head at the two boys. She felt like she was back in high school.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Is it soft?" Felicity asked using her final question.

"Yes," Diggle answered.

"Is it a pillow?" She asked feeling confident in her answer. Both Oliver and Diggle nodded and grabbed their shot glasses and their alcoholic beverage of choice. They filled their glasses and each knocked back a shot. "Alright now tell me one interesting fact each."

"Well let me see. I used to be married," Diggle confessed.

"Really! Okay that is cool! Oliver your turn," Felicity said eager to hear Oliver's.

"Alright, well um when I was fifteen, a couple of my friends convinced me to steal my parents boat and get wasted on the high seas. My parents were out of town for the weekend and they never even noticed," Oliver confessed.

"Typically rebellious rich kid," Felicity teased. "Alright Oliver you are next!"She took the headband off and handed it to him. He placed it on his head and Felicity used her hand to cover his eyes as she selected a word.

"No peeking," she whispered into his ear as she giggled. Her hot breath tickled his ear causing her toxin to sink in even deeper. He was going to lose control if he wasn't careful, and the alcohol was not helping the situation at all. She set the word in place and removed her hand from his eyes. After five questions Oliver had successfully guessed that his word was an elephant. Felicity and Diggle both drank their shots and offered up a detail about themselves.

"My hair was once black," Felicity admitted.

"Wait what?" Diggle asked in shock. "No way!"

"I kind of went through a whole goth like stage in college," she admitted.

"Alright how do I top that one? Let see...Oh I once served as a body guard for Paris Hilton!"

Felicity began laughing so hard she lost control of herself. She accidentally rolled off the armchair she was laying sideways on and landed with a loud thud on the floor. "I'm okay," she shouted sending a thumb up in the air.

"Long story short I only lasted a day. It was one of the worst days of my life," Diggle said shaking his head.

"No wonder why I was able to ditch you so easily," Oliver joked. Diggle threw a throw pillow at him.

"Alright Dig, your turn," Felicity said making her way back onto the armchair. Oliver removed the band from his head and passed it over to him. He quickly stretched the band around his head. Oliver placed the random word in position and gave him the thumbs up. Diggle guessed incorrectly at the end of his five questions. His word was cookie and he guessed cake. Compliantly, he poured another glass and drank it.

"Hmmm...Alright, I got one. Back in high school, I had a big ass afro," he said making hand motions above his head to indicate the size of the afro.

"I can see it," Felicity said picturing it.

They played for ten more rounds until they all started to get drowsy. Diggle had sadly drank almost every round and was very close to passing out. He excused himself to his room, needing the wall to help him balance.

Oliver began cleaning up the game as a very drunk Felicity began humming a song he didn't know. He returned the game back to the closet and came back to the living room.

"Psst Oliver," she whispered beckoning him to come near her. He approached her and bent down to be level with her. "I have to tell you something."

She cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned over towards his ear. "I think I have a crush on you," she whispered through giggles. Oliver stared straight into her eyes. All sense of control he had left seemed to fly out the window.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Felicity took her hand and put a finger on his lips. "Shhhhh... Don't talk. You will say something grumpy."

He reached up and grabbed her wrist of the hand that was pressing a finger on his lips. He gently moved her hand to the side and drew his head close to hers. His eyes kept darting between her lips and her eyes as he slowly closed what little distance there was between them. His lips met her soft ones as he let go of her wrist and cupped both of his hands around her face. She returned the kiss trailing her hands up to his shoulders and then around his neck. His kisses tapered off down her jawline to her neck. She let out a faint moan as he worked his way back up to her lips.

Just then a sound of a door opening caused Oliver to break away quickly. Diggle staggered out of his room and headed toward the bathroom. Felicity was now sitting up with a few of her fingers resting on her lips. A look of confusion and disbelief was displayed on her face.

"I uh... I think I'm going to go to bed now," She said standing up slowly. "Goodnight Oliver."

Oliver wanted to chase after her, but he was still in disbelief as to what he had done. " _What had he just done?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys this story is pretty much writing itself. I am in love with it! Here is the next chapter already! Also to the guest who asked how long the story is going to be, I honestly have no clue. I have literally been writing whatever flows out of my brain at the time. This story literally came out of nowhere. An idea just randomly popped out of my brain and the results of my imagination in each chapter. I guess whenever my brain decides of a good idea for an ending is when I will finish it. Until then I am going to keep writing.**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews I have received. They are really inspiring me to keep going! I have giggled at several of the reviews left. You all really seemed involved in the story. As always leave a review and a like if it isn't too much trouble! I appreciate every single review and opinion! I love everyone and see you in the next chapter!**

Oliver had walked down to the beach and sat on the shore. The waves kept hitting his bare feet as they cycled in and out. The moonlight was reflecting off the water along with the stars. The sound of the gentle waves caused him to relax and gave him a moment to think about what had just happened. He had just kissed Felicity. This was the girl who he wanted but never acted upon due to the lifestyle he lead. He was damaged goods that would bring her nothing but pain.

 _"Then why did that feel so right? You forgot about all your troubles in that moment. Do you not think you deserve to be happy? "_ His brain questioned.

Sighing he took another sip of the bottle of vodka he had used for the game earlier. He felt like anytime he opened himself up to a woman, he would lose them forever. Whether the cause be something he had done or death didn't want to lose her as well. He couldn't. He didn't want to be without her anymore though.

He felt like his brain was playing a game of tennis the way it kept going back and forth. It was starting to give him a headache. He rubbed his forehead with his hands and let out another sigh. This past week had already been rough and he had just gone and made it even more complicated.

 _..._

Felicity could not go to sleep no mattered how hard she tried. All she could do was think about that kiss. Her lips tingled just thinking about it and butterflies formed once again inside her stomach. That kiss was absolutely terrifying, but at the same time it was everything she had been wishing for. She knew it was probably the alcohol that got them into this mess, but the drinks only brought forward what they were each hiding inside. If Diggle hadn't interrupted them, how far would they have gone? The tension had only been growing since Oliver returned from Lian Yu. She knew he had felt it too.

She had hoped he would have followed after her, but she knew that only would have happened in her dreams. She was sure that he was probably sitting on the couch sulking right now. He was probably mad and blaming himself for something. She was tempted to sneak out to the living room and finish what they had started, but she knew that wouldn't be in either one of their best interests. Sighing , she tossed and turned until eventually the drowsiness of the alcohol returned and let her slip on to sleep.

...

Diggle arose the next morning around nine-thirty with a horrible hangover. That was the last time he let Felicity convince them to drink. He went to the kitchen in search of a cure for his hangover. Finding something he thought would help, he decided a relaxing dip in the ocean would feel good. He walked out of the beach house towards the private beach. He saw a figure sitting by the shore. After getting closer, he realized that the figure was Oliver. A bottle of finished Vodka lay beside him in the sand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Diggle asked taking a seat beside him. Looking at him, Diggle could see dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired as if he had stayed up all night. "Hey, are you alright man?"

"I messed up Dig," Oliver said staring at the ocean.

"Why what did you do? Oliver did you go to sleep last night?" Diggle asked. His concern for his friend was growing greater and greater by the second.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about," Oliver muttered staring vacantly at the ocean.

"Oliver, man look at me. You are starting to scare me. What happened," Diggle pushed.

"I kissed Felicity last night," Oliver confessed turning his gaze onto Diggle. Diggle's face turned to one of surprise. He had known something was going on between the two of them these past few months. He knew neither one was going to admit it to one another. At least neither one would admit it soberly anyway.

"You did what?" Diggle asked in disbelief. He was still trying to process what Oliver had just said.

"After you went to bed last night, Felicity and I hung out for a minute. She was really drunk, and to be honest so was I. We wound up kissing and may have done more, but you interrupted us. I guess you had to use the bathroom or something. You startled us though and we kind of stared at each other in disbelief for a minute. She wound up excusing herself to her room. I came out here and have been out here all night just thinking," Oliver explained.

"You didn't go after her last night?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't," Oliver said shaking his head.

"Why not? She is crazy about you. I know you are about her. You both suck at hiding it. The way you look at her Oliver is the way a groom looks at a bride walking down the aisle. She stares at you too, just only when you aren't looking," Diggle reasoned.

"I'm just not right for her Dig. I'm too damaged," Oliver said to Diggle.

"That's why she is good for you! Oliver don't you see. She knows about your rough past. She knows that you have been through hell. She knows what you do at night and is okay with it. You don't have to hide from her. She accepts you for what you are," Diggle explained hoping Oliver would see what he was trying to explain.

"She's a light Dig, and I don't want to snuff out her light with my darkness."

"Why don't you let her illuminate your darkness then?" Diggle suggested. He could see Oliver had never thought about it that way.

"I just think it would be too much for her," Oliver said with his argument weakening.

"Why don't you let her decide?" Diggle asked seeing he was starting to get through to him.

"I'm scared she is going to get hurt Dig. People around me always seem to get hurt. Especially the ones I lo ...am romantically involved with," Oliver said shamefully.

"That's your past Oliver. Put it where it belongs and think about what is more important. Your past does not define you. It may have made you into the man you are today, but it shouldn't let you ruin something that could be the start of your future. Just think about it man," Diggle advised giving him a pat on the back.

"Okay I will, thanks John," Oliver said appreciating the advice.

"John, how did you get so wise?" He asked as Diggle curiously. Diggle stood up and smiled.

"Well Oliver, I was very young and I became old and wise," he said laughing.

"My time should be coming up soon then," Oliver said hopefully.

"This is a great chance to give it a try Oliver. Don't pass it by," Diggle advised giving him one last pat on the back before heading into the water.

Oliver sat there for a couple more minutes before deciding he should get a little bit of sleep before doing anything else. He was exhausted and would want to give Felicity his full attention when talking to her later. He made it back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He was out in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! As normal I hope everyone enjoys! I love all of you and hope you are enjoying this ride as much as I am. Feel free to leave a like and a review if it isn't too much trouble! Love everyone of you and see you in the next chapter!**

Felicity woke to a splitting headache. She glanced over at the clock in her room to find that it was twelve-thirty. Sighing, she slowly sat up in the bed. The headache only seemed to intensify with every movement she made. Memories from last night slowly began working their way into her mind. She remembered Diggle making margaritas and that they all played headbands. After that everything was coming back blurry. She remembered something about Oliver. Did they get into a fight or something? She couldn't seem to remember.

She slowly stood up and grabbed her glasses off the night stand. She placed them in position on her face and made her way towards the door. She opened the door and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of Ibuprofen from the cabinet and tanked them down with some water. She was starving and quickly grabbed a bite to eat. Feeling groggy, she decided she needed a shower. She had taken a very brief shower last night to get all the sand off. She had accumulated quite the sandy collection with all her time on the beach.

She grabbed a towel out of the laundry room and made her way to the only bathroom with a shower. She opened the door and walked in to find Oliver in a towel. His bare chest was still glistening with water and his hair was damp. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist. He was looking into the foggy mirror, but quickly turned his attention to her.

"Felicity?" He asked shocked to find her in here. Her mouth dropped as the missing puzzle piece she couldn't quite seem to piece together fell into place. They had kissed last night. She remembered lying on the arm rest and Oliver kissing her.

"Oh shit," she said dropping the towel she was holding. She left the towel on the bathroom floor and darted out the door shutting it behind her.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Felicity mumbled under her breath as she ran into her room and fumbled with the lock on the door. She found it and turned the lock. Feeling safe behind the door, she placed her back on the wood and slipped down to the floor. A few minutes later, Felicity heard a soft knock on the door followed by her name.

"She's not here right now, please a message after the beep," she shouted super nervous.

"Felicity we need to talk," Oliver said his head resting on his arm that was pressed up against the door.

"Why, why would we need to do that?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"We need to talk about last night," Oliver said being more specific.

"Oh last night. Yeah I had fun last night. We should have bonding time more often," Felicity replied back.

"Felicity, you know I'm not talking about the games. We really need to talk and I'd rather not do it through a piece of wood. Please open the door," Oliver pleaded.

Felicity knew as soon as she opened the door the events that unfolded last night would be more that just a memory. Whether good or bad, things were going to change between them. She was scared of change. Especially if it meant a strain could be put on their friendship.

"Okay give me a second," Felicity said mentally prepping herself. On the other side of that door was the man she had drunkenly told she had a crush on last night.

"Okay, you can do this Felicity. You are an adult. You are going to unlock the door and open it," she mumbled to herself. She was trying to build up her shaky courage. She slowly turned the lock. The clicking noise indicated that the door was now unlocked. Swallowing hard, she slowly turned the knob and pulled the door back. Oliver stood there in a Charcoal colored shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt was relatively tight fitting and was slightly wet. His hair was still damp. His eyes met hers as the door revealed her nervous self. The look he was giving her made her want to crumble to her knees. It was a look of want, need, and lust. He stood there for a moment just drinking her in.

"Oliver," she whispered her voice trembling in fear. Saying his name seemed to wake him from his gaze. Without wasting a second, he swiftly walked over to her closing the distance between the two of them. He cupped his hands around the sides of her face and lifted her soft lips to his. Her body grew tense in surprise, but relaxed after a few seconds. A raw emotion filled his kiss. He was pouring his heart and soul out in this moment. No words were needed. She understood the message he was trying to convey.

They parted for a brief second to catch a breath. A soft gasp escaped her lips. He took the gasp as an invitation, and his lips were back on hers in a heartbeat. His hands slid down and cupped her waist, while her hands ran up his chest and up his neck. Her hands rested once they found his stubble ridden face. One of his hands moved to the small of her back pushing her closer to him.

A few seconds later their lips parted and she felt his hot breath on her was breathing heavy from the excitement. She opened her eyes to find his lips just inches from hers. His eyes were locked on to hers. His hand around her waist raised up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm choosing you," he whispered rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Over what?" She whispered feeling her eyes welling up.

"Over my past," he whispered hoping she would understand. He knew she did when she initiated the kiss. Tears were rolling down her cheek causing their kiss to turn salty. Her hand crept to the back of his head pushing it towards hers.

"You bring out the best in me," he whispered against her lips. The tears were really coming down her face now and she broke away from the kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and stoked her hair resting on her back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she said feeling safe in his embrace.

The front door opening and shutting caused her to sigh. The moment of bliss she was experiencing was about to be over.

"Oliver? Felicity? " Diggle shouted noticing the empty house.

"Be out in a second," Oliver shouted back.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me to dinner tonight?" Oliver asked seeing her face light up.

"Sure, but I really didn't pack anything nice to dress up in. I thought we were going to be on the beach pretty much the whole time," she responded.

"Let me worry about that," he responded giving her one last kiss.

"Okay," she said with a big smile on her face. With that Oliver left the room. She closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed. She snatched a pillow from the head of the bed and muffled an excited scream into it. She could not believe what had just happened. She sat up and began pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming. Satisfied that the only thing the pinches seemed to bring was pain and red skin, she hopped out of the bed.

She returned to the bathroom to find her towel she had dropped placed on the sink. A note was stuck on the towel. The note read, _"We will leave at seven. See you then."_

She let out an inhuman noise as she gently placed the note on the sink counter top. She grabbed the towel and jump into her shower excited for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to work all day tomorrow so I figured why not give you guys two chapters today since I wont be able to upload tomorrow. I'm sure you all wont mind the bonus chapter though :) Anyway to the guest who asked about when they were going to do the mission they came here for. It will be two days after they arrived. Oliver just wanted to come down for the one day, but Felicity had convinced him to stay two extra days. Hope that clears that up for the lovely reviewer. I'm sure all of you have been waiting for this chapter so ENJOY! Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**

The day seemed to drag on. To pass the time she decided to focus on the reason they had come here for. She checked to see if she had intercepted anymore intel on where the deal was going to be taking place. Tomorrow night at twelve was when the deal was supposed to go down. Felicity was glad that she had convinced Oliver to come down two days early. It really gave all of them time to bond.

Opening her laptop, she pulled up the software that was letting her intercept the messages. A few new messages had appeared. Apparently the deal was going to take place outside the Oceanfront Amusement Park in the parking lot. After doing a little bit of research on the location, she found out that the place was currently shut down for repairs for the next month. The amusement park was located about twenty minutes away from where they were staying

Finishing her research, she closed her laptop and headed out toward the living room. Diggle was relaxing on the couch and Oliver was nowhere in sight. Felicity decided to take a seat next to Diggle on the couch. He was watching a movie on television.

"Hey Dig. What are you watching?" She asked curiously.

"Just some old scary movie," Diggle answered.

"Cool mind if I crash for a little while?" Felicity asked.

"Sure thing," Diggle said. "I think everyone had a lot of fun last night. It felt really good not having to worry about something for once you know? It felt really good getting to know both of you better."

"Same, I still can'y believe you were a body guard for Paris Hilton," Felicity said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh no you remember that?" He asked in astonishment.

"I remember a lot of things from last night," Felicity said with a smirk on her face. An eyebrow raised up on Diggle's face but he didn't say anything. "Anyways, I found out where that drug deal for the Oblivion is going to take place at."

"Really? Where at?" He asked curiously.

"Oceanfront Amusement park. It's not to far from here actually. Only about twenty minutes away," Felicity explained.

"Alright, have you let Oliver know yet?" Diggle asked.

"Not yet. I haven't seen him since this morning," she said curious as to where curious as to where was.

"I think he headed out into town for awhile," Diggle said looking like he was hiding something.

"Oh okay," she said wondering what all he knew. She didn't want to bug him so she just let it go. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only four o'clock. Time was moving so slowly. The anticipation was almost too much to take. She must have fallen asleep for a few hours because the next thing she knew she was being gently nudged awake.

"Hey Felicity," Diggle whispered, "you fell asleep." Felicity glanced up at the clock and noticed it was six fifteen.

"Sorry Dig. I guess I was really tired," Felicity said yawning. She stretched and stood up. "Has Oliver came back yet?"

"I haven't seen him," Diggle said. Felicity could tell he was playing dumb.

"Alright well I am going to head to my room for a little while," Felicity said smiling at Diggle.

"Alright," Diggle said as she headed toward her room. When she walked in her room she saw something laying on the bed. It was her bikini and a swim cover up. It was a gorgeous v-neck swim cover up that looked like a dress. It was a beautiful shade of red and had gold gems along the straps and along the v of the neck. A note was placed on top of the cover up.

 _"Told you I would take care of it. See you soon,"_ The note said. A smile crept across her face. Then the nerves hit her.

 _"Well at least I don't need to decide what I need to wear,"_ She thought to herself. _"I Just need to do my make up and hair."_

"Alright Felicity, you can do this. You have been on dates before," she mumbled as she began working on her make up in the small bathroom. This bathroom only had a toilet and a sink.

 _"Yeah if this bathroom had a shower you wouldn't have had to walk in on Oliver earlier,"_ she thought to herself. Her mind flashed back to him in that white towel. The water dripping down his chest, rolling over his chiseled abdomen. Continuing down until.. _"Oh my gosh Felicity get control of yourself,"_ she thought to her self blushing.

She finished applying her make up after a few minutes. She turned to her hair next. She figured beach waves would be perfect since they were in Florida. After applying a few finishing touches to everything, she looked at the time. It was six fifty and all she needed to do was get dressed. She slipped into the bikini and secretly wished she had Oliver here to tie the top off once more, but sadly not this time. She slipped the swim cover over the bikini and caught a quick look in the mirror. She was surprised how good she actually looked.

It was six fifty-five when she excited her room. Diggle was no longer sitting on the couch. Matter of fact she couldn't find Diggle anywhere.

 _"Wher e had he gone?"_ She wondered. _"Where was Oliver?"_ She hadn't seen him since this morning and was starting to get worried.

A knock on the door startled her . She didn't know who would be knocking on the door. Oliver or Diggle would have surely just walked in. The knock sounded once more and she walked over to the door.

She turned the knob and pulled the door open. There standing with a bouquet of red an pink roses in hand was Oliver. He was wearing a green tank top and a pair of swim trunks.

"Oh Oliver I...I'm speechless for once," Felicity gasped.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Oliver complemented wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, and thank you for these," Felicity said gratefully as Oliver handed her the flowers.

"I know this isn't probably what you had in mind when I offered to take you to dinner tonight. I'm sure you expected going to a fancy restaurant, and I'm sure you definitely didn't expect me to arrive in a tank top. Just trust me on this ," Oliver said.

"I trust you," she said a smile forming on her face.

"Well let's get these in a vase and we can head out on our way," Oliver said. Felicity and him walked into the kitchen and found a vase under the sink. They filled the vase with some water and placed the beautiful roses in the water.

They headed out after that. Oliver lead her down a walkway. When they neared their destination, Oliver insisted that he cover her eyes. She agreed with a giggle and Oliver moved behind her. His hand gently covered each of her eyes. They walked for a few more minutes before Oliver stopped leading her.

"We are here. Are you ready?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"Born ready," she responded. Slowly he moved his hands away from her eyes to reveal a sight she never thought she would see. Oliver had set up a picnic on the beach. Two Towels were laid side by side with a picnic basket in the candles were placed around the picnic area. The sun was beginning to set letting the candles faintly illuminate the picnic area. It honestly looked like something she would see in a rom-com movie.

"Oliver," she whispered almost on the verge of tears, "you...you did all of this for me?"

"Yes, and I do it again in a heartbeat. I figured we could just talk and watch the sunset. After we are done we can wade out into the water," he suggested sounded excited himself.

"I never pictured you to be the romantic type," Felicity said thinking of his normal playboy demeanor.

"I'm normally not, but I did tell you that you brought out the best in me," he said giving her a smile.

"I guess so because I have see you smile more today then I ever have," she complemented.

"It feels weird," he admitted.

"I'm surprised you even remembered how to smile," Felicity joked.

"I practiced this morning in the mirror," he responded returning the joke.

"Oh is that what I caught you doing when I walked in on you this morning?' Felicity asked mentally giving herself a high five for that one.

"Ha ha very funny. Alright are you hungry?" Oliver asked ushering Felicity toward the towel.

"Very," she answered entering the candle lit perimeter.

"I have a grand selection of sandwiches for you to choose from," Oliver proposed as he sat down and opened the partially opened lid to the picnic basket. A bottle of champagne stuck out of the opening of the basket. They each selected a sandwich and began eating. He had brought glasses and poured champagne into them. They talked for awhile. Everything seemed just so natural between the two of them. They didn't have to force conversations between the two of them. They talked about their favorite foods, favorite places in the world, favorite genres of music, and favorite movies. They got more personal and talked about their childhoods. Oliver talked a little bit about his life changing trip on the Queen's Gambit. Felicity talked about her absent father and how her mom wound up a single parent mom.

After they had finished eating, Oliver moved the picnic basket out from between them. Felicity curled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Together they watched the sun sink lower and lower into the sky. Eventually it lined up on the horizon of the ocean. The surrounding clouds were a pinkish/purplish color. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. Once the sun was almost completely out of view, Oliver glanced down at Felicity. She must have felt his gaze on her because she looked up. Her face was inches away from his. Her face was illuminated by the dim candle light produced by the surrounding candles.

"You are perfect," he whispered rubbing his thumb back and forth over her soft cheek. He slowly leaned into the kiss. He wanted to take his time. There was no need to rush this perfect moment. Their lips met and Felicity felt a spark flow through her body.

"Did you feel that," she murmured pulling away.

"Yes," he whispered as he returned his lips to hers. A fire grew slowly in the pit of her stomach as Oliver deepened the kiss . Her mind was beginning to go numb. An idea sparked in her mind and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Felicity, what are you..." Oliver started as she quickly stood up.

"Catch me if you can," she shouted as she took off towards the ocean. Her swim cover flew up in the air as she pulled it off in mid run. It floated down towards the sand. Without a second to lose Oliver removed his tank top and followed after her.

The water was slightly cooler than it had been the previous day. He was waist deep when he caught up to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. She giggled loudly as he took her by surprise.

"Are we going to make out in the ocean?" She asked feeling relaxed once more by the sounds of the waves.

"Absolutely," he said wasting no time. He kissed her with a greater intensity than before. Her wet hands trailed down his back and she let out a soft moan.

"Now where were we last night," he whispered beginning to work his kissed down her neck. He stopped at the shoulder and worked his way back up to her lips.

"Diggle isn't going to interrupt us this time is he?" Felicity asked in between kisses.

"Not a chance," Oliver said certain.

"Good," she responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Here is the next chapter. I think I am going to make the next one my final one. I am so thankful for all of the reviews and likes this story has gotten. I will definitely be working on more fics in the future! I love you all and want you to know I appreciate every single person who takes the time to read this fic. I will see all in the next chapter.**

Their date had been everything she could have hoped for and dreamed of. After they finished their late night swim, they just laid on their backs and looked up at the stars. Her head had rested on his chest and he played with her hair.

Sadly, the night had to come to an end sooner or later. They blew out the candles that had surrounded them and let them cool off. Oliver told her not to worry about the clean up because he had someone coming to clean up. Felicity assumed that this 'someone' was Diggle.

He walked her back to the beach house with their hands interlocked. When they arrived at the room to her door Felicity turned to him and said, "Well I guess this is my stop. Thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

"I did too," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can we never leave and just stay here for the rest of our lives?" She asked knowing that their time here was going to be drawing to a close after tomorrow night.

"I wish," he agreed thinking how amazing it was not to have to worry about his past or anything Vigilante related for the past few hours.

"I guess we.. I mean I better head to bed. We have to bust some Druggies tomorrow," she said quickly catching her slip of tongue. He leaned towards her and gave her a goodnight kiss. Felicity loved how each kiss shared between the two felt different. Lust, emotion,passion, want, and now happiness had been conveyed from his lips.

"Good night Felicity," he whispered giving her hands one last squeeze before parting them. Felicity loved that he didn't demand any more from her. He respected her. Many of her first dates didn't share the same level of respect.

"Night," she whispered back truly not wanting him to go. She loved this side of Oliver. The sweet compassionate side. She wanted to go back to the beach and fall asleep in his arms while looking at the stars.

Lying in her bed felt lonely now. She desperately wanted to be back in his arms. She tossed and turned the majority of the night. She tried substituting pillows in hopes she could fool herself that Oliver was there. Her brain was not as easily fooled though. Sleep eventually got the better of her because she woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

She crept out of her room probably having the worst case of bed head. She made her way to the source of the smell. There standing in the kitchen with a spatula in his hand was Oliver. Diggle was sitting at the bar talking with Oliver.

"Hey John, hey Oliver," she said approaching the bar stool next to Diggle.

"Hey girl sleep well?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah," she lied not wanting to explain to the two of the how she couldn't sleep because she longed for Oliver's company.

"Good. Oliver and I were talking about the drug bust tonight. He wants to head out around nine. Are you good for surveillance?" Diggle asked.

"One hundred percent," she replied loving it when she felt needed.

"Awesome, you are the best Felicity," Diggle replied. Oliver started putting pancakes on his plate.

"You cook?" Felicity asked shocked.

"I do," he replied.

"Wow. Was there a culinary school on that island?" She asked as he began sliding pancakes onto her plate.

"Yes right behind the archery school," he joked.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Felicity asked in disbelief. Someone was in a very good mood this morning. She took a bite out of one of her pancakes and was surprised when it tasted amazingly good.

"I do occasionally," he said with a smile.

"Well I'm not joking when I say these pancakes are delicious," Diggle said with several bites missing out of one of his pancakes.

"Yeah I agree with Dig, these are great," Felicity said with her taste buds in heaven.

"Thanks," Oliver said appreciatively, " I thought that if you guys wanted to, we could have a rematch on that volleyball game after breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Felicity said wanting to beat Diggle this time.

"Alright, but if I beat you both again somebody owes me lunch," he said with a smirk on his face.

Oliver wound up having to take everyone out to lunch. Diggle had beaten them badly this time. Oliver and Felicity were not even close to winning this time. After lunch they went shopping and picked up a few souvenirs to bring back home.

They returned to the beach house a little after two. They decided to all watch a movie together. After searching on Netflix for awhile, they all found one that they could agree on. Felicity snuggled up to Oliver and finally got the cuddling that she had wanted all night. Diggle popped a big bowl of popcorn and they all snacked on it throughout the movie. After the movie was over, they all decided they should spend what little time they had left in the water. Time seemed to flu by and before they knew it, it was eight thirty. Diggle and Oliver headed inside to get ready while Felicity spent a couple more minutes sitting on the shore.

She was going to miss this place. A lot had happened in the past two days. The team had gotten to know each other better, and she had made progress with Oliver. She was scared that things weren't going to be the same when they returned to Starling City. She was scared Oliver would change his mind once he returned home. She was scared being around all the people who were a part of his past would cause his stubborn, broody self to take back over.

Felicity didn't realize how long a couple minutes had turned into until Oliver came up behind here. He was dressed in his Arrow suit with his quiver on his back and his bow in hand.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked noticing something was off.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I'm just really going to miss this place," she answered.

"We will come back soon," he promised helping her stand up. She brushed off some of the sand that was clinging to her body.

"I would like that," she agreed wrapping him in a hug.

"Me too," he said returning the hug.

"Be safe out there," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

" We will. We'll be back before you know it," He said reassuring her. He lifted her head up and gave her a soft goodbye kiss.

"Oliver you ready?" Diggle shouted in the distance.

"Be there in a minute!" Oliver shouted back.

"Go be a hero and save the day. Or at least bust some drug dealers," Felicity said smiling.

"Talk to you in a little bit," he said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back from the dead and hope you all can forgive me! I had to house sit for a little over a week and there was no wi-fi/ data there like Felicity's worst nightmare!I did do some rewatching of seasons one and two of Arrow! I love all the little things you catch watching things a second time. Here is the final chapter though! I hope you all can forgive me and I promise I will be putting out another fic very soon. It is already in the works. Please feel free to like and review! I thank everyone who has been with me along this journey and hope to see you all in the next fic!**

"Well how did your date go?" Diggle asked as they arrived at the amusement park parking lot.

"It went well Dig. Thank you again for all of your help," Oliver said as they moved their rented bikes behind a dumpster. Diggle and Oliver had arrived early to get familiar with their new surroundings.

"It was no problem Oliver. I'm just glad you finally agreed to go out with her and stop being so stubborn. I mean I could literally feel the tension between the both of you," Diggle said shaking his head.

"Was it that bad?" Oliver asked curious.

"Yeah man. I'm surprised the tension didn't climax earlier," Diggle stated.

"Well I thank you for talking some sense into me. You are getting pretty good at doing that," Oliver replied in a thankful tone.

"It's not only my job but my pleasure as well. You do deserve to be happy, whether you believe it or not," Diggle said as they walked across the huge parking lot.

"I once thought that because of the life that I lead I would never be able to be with someone I truly care about. I'm starting to think that I was wrong," Oliver responded.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really think Tommy would be proud of all the things you have done since you returned from Lian Yu. You are really making a difference in Starling and I think it is starting to show. So maybe you will stop being so hard on yourself," Diggle praised.

"Thanks Dig. If I had known we were going to be complementing each other all night I would have made a list for you," Oliver joked. They had found a good vantage point to scope out the drug deal that was supposed to happen in the next half hour.

"Don't sweat it man. You think this is a good enough vantage point?" Diggle asked wanting nothing to go wrong with their mission. He wanted to end this drug operation once and for all. He had seen way too many people be put in the hospital by Oblivion. To him it seemed to be worse than Vertigo.

"Yes. Oblivion ends tonight," Oliver responded confidently.

"You got cars coming in from the east entrance," Felicity's voice sounded into both of their earpieces.

"Thanks for the heads-up Felicity. They are early," Oliver responded seeing headlights in the distance.

"That's my job. I am the all-seeing eye. I need a cool nickname. You have a cool nickname. Hmm, what about The Eagle? No too patriotic. The Watcher? No sounds too stalkerish. The Overwatcher… wait no Overwatch! I like that! Can we please start calling me Overwatch from now on?" Felicity begged.

"Felicity focus please," Oliver said not being able to hide the smile he was now wearing.

"Don't you mean Overwatch focus?" Felicity asked with a hint of pleading in her tone.

Oliver sighed and shook his head, "Overwatch where are our suppliers? The people who just got out of the cars are the buyers."

Oliver heard a giggle and a faint clapping noise over the earpiece. After a brief second of silence Felicity responded, "We have cars pulling in from the west gate. Overwatch out."

"You know she is not going to live that down anytime soon," Diggle said shaking his head.

"Trust me I know," Oliver replied.

"It does have a nice ring to it though. Maybe I need to let her come up with one for me," Diggle suggested.

"What Dig isn't good enough for you?" Oliver joked.

"Sure, if I was an archeologist. Maybe I'll start carrying a shovel around and smacking people with it. I'll shout 'Can you Dig it?' as I smack them," Diggle joked.

"Now that image is forever burned in my brain," Oliver chuckled shaking his head.

"Speaking of beating people up, looks like our deal is starting," Diggle pointed out.

"Alright, we go on my command," Oliver said pulling an arrow out of his quiver and placing it in its rightful place on the bow. He drew the string back and aimed the arrow at the briefcase of drugs. The arrow he had ready to fire was an explosive arrow. He was planning on getting rid of these drugs for good.

"Go," Oliver instructed as he let the arrow fly. The arrow flew through the air and made contact with the brief case. A minor explosion sent the man holding the briefcase and the surrounding men flying back. Oliver and Diggle quickly moved out and avoided the gunfire.

Oliver quickly sent another explosive arrow toward the engine of the supplier's car. He was not letting them get away this time. The hood of the engine flew off and smoke came from the engine.

The bodyguards from both parties began making their way towards them. Oliver and Diggle quickly attacked. They disarmed them and a few of the bodyguards wound up with a couple of arrows in their arms or thighs.

With all the henchman gone, the drug lords were left. They weren't planning on going down without a fight. The two drug lords had their guns cocked and ready. Oliver quickly dodged the fire and shot a rope arrow at one of them. The gun the man was holding fell to the ground as he became wrapped in the rope.

"Get me out of this!" The man shouted to his cohort.

"I'm not going back to jail," he replied taking off. Oliver quickly fired another arrow. The man crumpled to the ground as the rope wrapped itself around him.

"We got them Dig," Oliver said as he lowered his bow.

"Overwatch to the dynamic duo. Cop cars are approaching the west gate entrance. I don't think the Miami Police Department is used to having vigilantes do their job for them so you may want to book it before they book you," Felicity warned.

"Thanks Overwatch," Oliver replied as they rushed back to their bikes.

…

"You guys did great out there," Felicity responded as Diggle and Oliver parked their rental bikes.

"Well we did have some help," Oliver responded as he was wrapped in a hug.

"Yes from the Overwatch," Felicity said trying to get her nickname to stick. Oliver gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If it means that much to you, we will start calling you by your code name," Oliver confirmed earning a bunch of thank yous and a rapid fire of kisses on his lips and cheeks.

"You can just thank me. I don't need the latter part," Diggle joked putting his hands up like Felicity's lips were a weapon. She gave him a wink and ushered them inside.

"Come on I ordered some take out as a success dinner. I figured we could enjoy our last night together before we had to go back to our lives. Have I told you guys how much I hate being a secretary?" Felicity asked.

"Only about a hundred times. I am surprised the coffee machine here hasn't been brutally murdered like the one at Queen Consolidated," Oliver joked.

"You know the culprit behind that brutal murder is still at large. I have a strong suspicion thought that it is Isobel," Felicity said placing the blame on Oliver's company partner.

"Oh lord. I'm going to get changed before the delivery boy shows up and wonders if it's Halloween," Oliver said still in his green uniform.

"Delivery boy! You have failed this take out," Felicity joked pretending to draw back a bow. Diggle lost it and had to excuse himself for a moment. Oliver shook his head and unzipped his top. He headed out of the room still shaking his head.

As he was getting changed he heard a knock on the door and Felicity greet someone. He heard the door close a minute later. He finished changing and headed out to the kitchen. Three bags of take out lie on the counter.

"I am starving," Diggle said as he entered the room.

"Well dig in! No pun intended by the way Diggle," Felicity said showcasing the bags of food with hand gestures.

"Thanks Felicity, or should I call you Vanna White," Diggle said poking fun at her hand movements.

"Oh bite me," she responded opening her bag. They all dug in and talked some more. Felicity wanted to hear all the details of the mission. Oliver told her about Dig's 'Can you Dig it?' idea and she lost it. She promised to get Diggle a custom-made shovel to start carrying around. After a little while, Oliver picked up his glass of water he was drinking and raised it up.

"I would like to make a toast," Oliver said glancing at Diggle and Felicity, "To our future as a team, and Felicity, to a future instead of a past." Felicity and Diggle both joined Oliver in the toast with bright smiles on each of their faces.

"To us," Felicity said clinking her glass with Oliver's and Diggle's. She meant the 'us' as both the team future and for her and Oliver's future.


End file.
